gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed: Judgment call
Assassin's Creed: Judgment Call is the next game in the Assassin's Creed franchise coming to Xbox One and PS4 video game consoles. Gameplay Using new technology and a longer development cycle Assassin's Creed: Judgment Call aims to provide long-time fans and newcomers to the series with a much more fleshed out and polished experience. Unlike the simple social stealth of past games Judgment Call utilises a new system. The new system relies on two meters: the Attention Meter and the Notoriety Meter. The Attention Meter tracks how noticeable the player is. While the Notoriety Meter measures how alert the guards are. The Attention meter is raised by doing out of the ordinary things (like running around, punching the air, etc.).A low Attention Meter means the player is barely noticeable while a high Attention Meter means the player is lit up like a Christmas tree, however just because the Attention Meter is at 100 doesn't mean guards will immediately pursue the player, in order for guards to actively chase the player, he/she must have a Notoriety level greater than 0. Notoriety is gained by committing crimes witnessed by civilians or guards, Notoriety gradually decreases over time but can be lowered quickly just by doing things like removing wanted posters, bribing guards, eliminating witnesses etc. A low notoriety means guards will simply give you a warning or make you pay a fine when spotted, having high Notoriety means guards will attempt to arrest or even kill the player on sight. Judgment Call will emphasize improvisation as a major part of gameplay and to do this the game will feature a fully dynamic environment, this means that everything in the game world can be interacted with in various ways (Barrels can be picked up and thrown, hay can be kicked into guards faces, desks can be hid under etc.). This would allow for more emergent gameplay as the player is given limitless possibilities. To go along with a fully dynamic environment Judgment Call will also feature fully dynamic crowds. Unlike past games where the player could simply walk into the middle of a crowd and be hidden, the crowd won't be as passive anymore. Non-player characters will constantly move and react to what happens. Players will be able to blend into the crowd, mimicking what those around him do in order to remain incognito. Example: If a group of folks is walking along, at the press of a button (yes, the player has to press a button) the player will be able to slide into step behind them and follow along for a short while to blend in and look natural. Of course, the people will get suspicious of the stranger behind them if you do this too long. Also the player can avoid attracting unwanted Notoriety by wearing disguises. PLayers will need to ditch their disguise after being witnessed committing a crime. Also the player will find it harder or easier to simply ditch the get up depending on how much time the witness got to see the player. If the witness only saw him/her very briefly then guards will simply search for someone with a hood over their face, however if the witness saw the player for a few seconds then guards will search for someone wearing a hood, a green cape, and using a hatchet as a weapon. Combat is largely unchanged from AC3 except that guards can now counter the player. Plot In progress... Thanks for reading if you like the idea then please feel free to check out some of my other game ideas: Indestructible Death Suit Dead Men ' Kung Fu Kicker!' Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Assassin's Creed